


Run To You

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, it has a happy ending, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: After Magnus experiences life as Valentine Morgenstern, Alec is worried that he may have lost the love of his life forever.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Malec fic for you guys! I was inspired by Lea Michele's song 'Run To You' and thought it fit their current situation perfectly. Enjoy and I hope you have some tissues!

The city lights were flickering in the dark abyss as Alec made his way towards Magnus’s. The last 48 hours had been surreal. How could something so major have changed his life within the space of a day. The episode with Valentine was thankfully over, but the aftermath was as, or if not more, traumatising than the ordeal itself. Alec had never felt this empty before. Nor this devastated and disappointed with himself. 

How could he have not recognised Magnus? The man that only a week or so before, he had declared his love to. After everything they’ve been through, Alec couldn’t believe that this might be the end. 

Never to feel Magnus’s touch again. Never to feel his lips against his. Never to come back to the place he called home and shut out the world, caring only for the one man inside and the love they shared. 

Now Alec feared that it would all be over. All because of his blind-following of the Clave, Magnus may be lost from him forever. 

He ducked into Magnus’s building just as the rain started, making his way swiftly up the stairs until he reached Magnus’ door. He was unsure as to what the protocol was. Biting his lip, he softly knocked at the door. Magnus had obviously been expecting him as it was less than a second before the door began to open. 

Alec was met with a face that broke his heart. The elder man stood on the other side, looking as though he hadn’t slept in days, if the deep-set rings under his eyes were anything to go by. 

“Alexander. Please, come in.” 

Magnus’s voice was strained but Alec could tell that he was trying. 

“Sure. Thank you.” 

Alec stepped through the door and waited for Magnus to gesture to him to join him on the couch, before making his way over. 

Silence engulfed the room and Alec sat, feeling the heat from Magnus so close to him, but afraid to touch him. He eventually broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t come sooner. I wanted to - I really did, but I was afraid that you…that you wouldn’t want me here.” 

Alec swallowed, steadying his voice. He had no right to cause Magnus to feel any kind of guilt. It was him who was in the wrong. 

“No need to apologise, Alexander. I would have called, but I needed some time.” 

“How…how are you? No, sorry, stupid question..” 

Alec cut himself off, cursing under his breath as to how he was approaching the situation. 

Slowly, Magnus placed his hand face down on top of Alec’s knee. The Shadowhunter froze and remained silent. 

“Please stop acting as if I’m made of glass.”

There was a sadness in Magnus’s voice that made Alec’s heart ache. 

“I’m sorry.”

“And please stop apologising. I do not blame you, Alexander.”

Alec frowned and scrunched his hands on top of his knees.

“Please, Magnus, don’t lie to me. I deserve everything that you feel. I should’ve known it was you. The only person I’ve ever been myself around and loved, and I couldn’t even save him when he was most in need.” 

Alec sniffed, not quite crying, but very close. At this, Magnus sighed and his shoulders dropped, his hand coming back to join the other in his lap, running his thumb across his fingers from tension. 

“You’re right.”

Alec froze. He knew this was coming. He’d lost him. Before he could speak, Magnus continued.

“You’re right. I did blame you. I felt my heart break when I was calling for you and you couldn’t hear me. Being so close to you and seeing the repulsed look on your face when all you saw was Valentine. It broke me. But nothing is as bad as the memories which are now at the surface of my mind. Memories which I thought I had left behind me.”

This time, Alec sniffed because he was crying. 

“But, when the initial wave of emotions had passed, I realised that I could not blame you. Not entirely. You are at no fault, Alec. You have been taught to detest that man and every word that leaves his mouth. You couldn't have been one hundred percent sure. And I understand that you could not have risked all of those lives for the off-chance that it was me.”

Alec wiped at his eyes and spoke. 

“But I should have known. I should have. If it were the other way around then you would have recognised me. How can you say you don’t blame me? You have every right to hate me and not love me anymore.”

Magnus laughed sadly. 

“Alexander, how could I ever stop loving you?”

At that, Alec let out a sob. 

“And yes, I may have recognised you, but I have been alive for centuries. It becomes easier to analyse people’s characters when you've had so long to witness them.”

Alec turned to face Magnus and met his eyes for what felt like the first time in forever. 

“Tell me. Tell me what I can do to make this better. How can I make you trust me again?”

“I do trust you, Alexander. It might be some time before I trust you entirely, but I do.”

“What can I do now? To make it easier.”

Magnus smiled softly and took Alec's hand. 

“Stay.”

****

 

Alec and Magnus talked late into the night. About anything and everything. Most would consider it small talk, but Alec was thankful for whatever Magnus had to offer. 

Magnus eventually told Alec snippets of his past, of the memories that now haunted him again. Alec could tell that this had taken a lot of effort from Magnus and so suggested that they continue this particular conversation another day. 

“Good idea. I could use some sleep, if any decides to come my way.” 

Magnus sadly chuckled and got up from the sofa. 

“Well, I should probably go. You need to get some rest and you’re probably better off if I go.”

Magnus thought and then spoke back:

“Actually, would you stay? My bed has been awfully lonely without my tall, warm Shadowhunter in it.” 

Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes, fiddling with his dressing gown, waiting for a response. 

“You want me to stay? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Alexander. Though maybe no cuddling just yet? I’m still getting used to being back in my body and don’t want to lose control of my magic and hurt you.” 

Alec smiled and quickly replied. 

“Yes, of course, I understand. Um…after you?”

Magnus just chuckled and walked towards his bedroom, Alec following at his feet. 

 

****

They laid back to back, their heads facing opposite directions. Alec longed for Magnus to look at him, to be able to share the love that had been so strong for Alec when they had been together. 

Alec hadn’t slept. He didn't want to. He felt it was his duty to stay awake and keep Magnus safe. He had every reason to look out for him, and wished he could take all of the pain away and find a meaning for their love again. 

Suddenly, Alec was broken out of his thoughts as he felt movement behind him. He swiftly turned to find Magnus lashing out in his sleep. This wasn't the first time that Magnus had had nightmares. When they had talked earlier, Magnus had told Alec that he mostly had nightmares of his mother from when he was younger and the trauma of discovering his magic. Although, he said that he often dreamt of the other day when he was trapped inside of Valentine’s body. Today seemed like one of those nights. 

“Alexander! No, no, stop. Alexander, it’s me!”

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and felt his heart fall to pieces. He knew that Magnus was still suffering from this. Biting his lip, he slowly reached out towards the older man. 

“Hey, Magnus. Mags…it’s me, I’m here.”

The Warlock kept thrashing about and began whimpering under his breath. Alec shook his shoulder softly again. 

“Mags. Listen, Mags, it’s me. It’s...it's Alexander. I’m here. You’re safe. I’m never going to leave you again.” 

It took about thirty seconds before Magnus sat bolt upright in bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. 

“Alexander…”

Before Alec could register what was going on, Magnus threw himself into Alec’s arms and began sobbing. 

Alec brushed his hands through Magnus’ hair, savouring the feeling of having him back in his arms. 

'Cause you’ll be safe in these arms of mine,  
Just call my name on the edge of the night,  
And I’ll run to you..'

“I am so sorry, Mags. I love you. Please believe me. I am never going to leave you again.”

Magnus trembled in his arms but eventually calmed down, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder. 

“I know…I love you too, Alexander. Always. Even if it breaks me.” 

Alec wiped the tears from Magnus eyes as his own fell silently. 

“Tell me how to fix this.”

Magnus leant up and kissed him softly, restoring faith in Alec’s heart that they could make this work again, let go of their broken hearts and give love another life. 

“Just hold me.”

Alec could do that. And he would. Forever. 

Softly kissing Magnus’s shoulder, he repositioned them so that they were laying down. 

However, this time, they were face to face.


End file.
